A liquid crystal display panel of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate. In a fabrication process of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display, the array substrate and the color filter substrate can be fabricated separately, and then the array substrate and the color filter substrate are cell-assembled and filled with liquid crystal therein, in order to form a liquid crystal panel. Before cell-assembling, firstly, an array test should be performed on the array substrate, and the test items include: TFT characteristic detection, film thickness detection and line width detection, etc.; and a test objective is to repair defective products or to perform process monitoring.